Tú Regalo de Navidad
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -OneShot- Lily Evans y James Potter; un regalo de navidad de por medio. ¿Por qué la noche del 24 es siempre tan especial? ¡Pasen y Dejen Revs!


_**Tú regalo de navidad.**_

_Lily Evans y James Potter un regalo de navidad de por medio. ¿Por qué la noche del 24 es siempre tan especial?_

_**Las doce.**_

El pasatiempo de Lily Evans en la noche buena, era sentarse al lado de la ventana mientras miraba caer los copos de nieve con una taza del más rebosante y caliente chocolate. Y ese veinticuatro de diciembre no era su excepción. La navidad se había vuelto muy fría desde que sus padres habían muerto, siempre las pasaba sola en su departamento, y aunque ese año algo había cambiado porque ahora tenía a su novio: James Potter, el tenía sus amigos para festejar y Lily no quería ser una molestia.

No lo eres – Le había dicho James cuando Lily expuso sus razones para no pasar la navidad con él.

Vamos James, sabes que si. No quiero interrumpir en serio, siempre podremos pasar el veinticinco juntos – Dijo ella pero James seguía sin convencerse.

Y ahora Lily prendía la televisión, buscando algún especial de navidad para distraerse, siempre se le volvía insoportable los últimos minutos del veinticuatro… Encontró un especial del Grinch, y mientras reía con algunas escenas de la película bebía pequeños sorbos de la tasa que tenía en la mano. Entonces el reloj de su cocina dio grandes campanadas anunciando que ya era navidad, y al mismo tiempo una iglesia cercana también daba las campanadas anunciando que ya era veinticinco de Diciembre, Lily se desperezo y apago la tele.

Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a lavar la taza, entonces el timbre resonó en toda la casa, la muchacha bostezo, se pregunto quien seria capaz de tocarle el timbre a ella y cuando un único nombre resonó en su cabeza sonrió. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió solo había una sola persona del otro lado. Un hombre, de pelo oscuro y desordenado, con sus gafas redondas reposando bajas en su nariz, su sonrisa torcida mostrando algunos de sus dientes blancos, con los pómulos y la punta de la nariz rojas por el frió, y con sus ojos color avellana brillando de ansiedad.

Feliz Navidad Lily – Le dijo, ella sonrió y se tiro sobre él para darle un beso.

Feliz Navidad James – Dijo ella cuando se separaron para recobrar el aire.

Entonces… ¿Me dejas pasar? Hace frió – Ella río.

Lo siento, entra – Dijo haciéndose a un lado, el muchacho entro y se saco la nieve de sus zapatos dando suaves golpecitos sobre la alfombra de entrada. - ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – Le pregunto yendo hacia la cocina, el la siguió.

Bueno. – Dijo, Lily saco dos tasas limpias de una alacena y comenzó a servir el chocolate que había en una jarra que tiraba humo.

¿Qué tal los chicos? – Le pregunto mientras le pasaba algunas galletas de chocolate junto con su taza, James se había sentado en la mesa y tenía su sonrisa torcida más amplia.

Borrachos – Dijo sonriente – Sirius se fue a terminar su navidad con una rubia, Petter se quedo en el bar cantando y Remus decidió volverse a su casa, dijo que estaba mareado – Lily río.

Me alegro que la hayan pasado bien – Agrego ella.

¿Tú que hiciste? – Lily se encogió de hombros.

Beber chocolate, ver la nieve, lo de siempre – Dijo, James sonrió y la tomo de la mano. – Lils ven – Dijo llevándola de nuevo al living, donde su árbol (el cual había decorado con James) brillaba gracias a las luces y las bolas doradas que tenía colgando. James miro el árbol con interés y luego se dirigió a Lily. - ¿Qué ves? – Le pregunto.

Un árbol – Dijo ella sin entender del todo la pregunta.

Se más especifica – Le pidió James, ella suspiro y miro con más detalle.

Veo, un árbol de navidad decorado por adornos navideños, los cuales compramos juntos. Veo la tarde que decoramos el árbol, veo como se nos cayo encima y no podíamos parar de reírnos, no se que más James – Dijo ella algo frustrada.

¿Quieres saber que es lo que veo yo? – Ella asintió. – Yo veo muchas navidades por venir, veo regalos, veo más árboles armados por nosotros dos, veo risas, veo que en una de esas navidades habrá niños/as, nuestros niños/as, riendo, abriendo sus regalos con tazas de tú chocolate caliente. Veo hijos e hijas pelirrojos/as, morochos/as, parecidos/as a nosotros, nos veo a nosotros ancianos aun decorando el árbol navideño… ¿Sabes que veo también? – Lily respiro entrecortadamente, el efecto de las palabras de James le cortaban más profundo de lo que nunca pudo imaginar.

No – Dijo con dificultad, James la abrazo por la cintura y sonrió.

En todas mis visiones del futuro te veo con esto – Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja cuadrada aterciopelada color azul oscuro. Lily miro la cajita con los ojos grandes y fuera de si, James la abrió, dentro había un anillo de oro blanco, en su centro había una esmeralda de tamaño regular. Lily miro el anillo varias veces…

James… - Dijo.

Espera, antes que me digas que no, que aun somos muy jóvenes, antes que tú lado racional me arruine el momento, déjame decirte algo – Lily callo al instante y miro a James directamente a los ojos – Desde la primera vez que te vi en ese tren, desde la primera vez que aceptaste a salir conmigo, desde nuestro primer beso, y todas esas cosas que hicieron que mi corazón no pudiera parar de latir cada vez que te tenía cerca no he podido de dejar de imaginarte en mi futuro, no hay nada en mis visiones en las cuales no te tenga a mi lado. Quiero tenerte conmigo, sean dos días o mil años, se que con las misiones de la orden y del ministerio nuestras vidas peligran a cada momento, pero no me importa, te amo Lily, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero tener bebes contigo, y que crezcan para ser la maravillosa persona que es su madre…

Y su padre – Agrego ella, James sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos verdes que centelleaban de curiosidad.

¿Eso es un si? – Lily sonrió.

Jamás te diría que no James, Te amo y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo sean dos minutos o mil años – Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – Eres quien me hace feliz, eres la razón por la que existo, y me encantaría tener tus hijos, nuestros hijos o hijas – Ahora las lagrimas eran un llanto, James se las secaba con paciencia, la beso suavemente en los labios, recordando todas las razones por las cuales estaban juntas con un beso… Cuando se separaron para respirar James saco de la cajita el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Lily.

Lo único que, bueno, Sirius me pidió que te dijera que si tenemos un niño a él le corresponde ser su padrino – Se encogió de hombros. Lily río.

Dile a Sirius, que el puede ser padrino de nuestro primer hijo, sea o no un varón. – James sonrió y la beso rápidamente.

¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo y que eres esplendida? – Lily río con fuerza.

Mm, me lo puedes recordar – James también río y comenzó a besarla.

Mientras tanto la nieve afuera comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, pero eso no hacia ninguna diferencia. Ya nada hacia diferencia para ellos. Se tenían el uno al otro. Y así seria hasta el fin de sus vidas. Juntos, por siempre.

_**Fin**_


End file.
